


I'll Have a Blue Christmas Without You

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ster Julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's away at the Academy leaving Amanda alone on Christmas.</p><p>Written by Ster Julie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Have a Blue Christmas Without You

Title: I'll Have a Blue Christmas Without You  
Author: Ster Julie  
Codes: Amanda, Spock, Blue Christmas challenge  
Rating: G  
Part 1 of 1  
Summary: Spock's away at the Academy leaving Amanda alone on Christmas.

 

Author's Note: We're in the middle of the 12 Days of Christmas, so technically, this is not late. (=^P

 

\--ooOoo--

 

Amanda drew open the curtains sadly. It was Spock's freshman year at Starfleet Academy, and this was the first Christmas since Spock was born that Amanda did not have her beautiful, elfin child at her side to help her celebrate.

Sarek had long ago learned that allowing Amanda this one, frivolous, Terran holiday kept her content, and a content wife was the best kind of insurance to a Vulcan male come the time of pon farr.

An ancient song kept rumbling through Amanda's cheerless thoughts:

("Blue Christmas" by Billy Hayes, Jay Johnson)

I'll have a blue Christmas without you  
I'll be so blue just thinking about you  
Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree  
Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me

The chirp of the subspace comm. unit drew Amanda from her reverie. 

"Mother:

"I collected these images of Earth skies for you. The sky here contains so many various shades of blue depending on the time of day and one's location on the planet, including elevation. 

"Mother, I was unable to send you a handmade gift this year as is our custom, but be assured that I took these images myself. Does that not constitute a handmade gift?

"Merry Christmas, Mother.

"Your son,

"Spock."

Amanda paged through all of the beautiful photos that Spock had sent her. Suddenly, the song took on a whole new meaning for her.

You'll be doing alright with your Christmas of white  
But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas.

END


End file.
